My Birthday
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Sejak kematian orang tua dan adik-adiknya lima tahun yang lalu, Deidara membenci ulang tahunnya. Birthday Fic for Deidara! (5 May) Bad summary. Mind to RnR?


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : My Birthday

Cast :

Deidara

Akatsuki Member

Genre : Family / Hurt / Comfort

Warning **: AR, OOC! Shou-Ai, Don't Like Don't Read! Special for Deidara Birthday!**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Masashi Kishimoto**.

.

.

.

Deidara menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Iris birunya terlihat begitu sendu. Kamarnya yang kurang pencahayaan itu tak mampu menutupi bekas air mata yang menjejak di wajah putihnya yang cantik. Tangannya memainkan sebuah gunting bergagang kuning. Nafasnya berkali-kali dihelanya, dibuangnya dengan percuma. Dia menutup kedua matanya lalu mengarahkan mata gunting itu ke pergelangan tangan kirinya. Bergetar, dia masih ragu untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Walau sudah beberapa kali dia melakukan ini, dia masih tetap ragu untuk memotong urat nadinya sendiri.

Sudah lima kali dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Pertama dia di temukan oleh teman perempuannya—Konan—tergeletak dengan mulut penuh buih di tengah apartemen kecilnya. Setelah diberi pertolongan, dia selamat. Kedua kali dia ditemukan oleh Hidan berlumuran darah dengan pisau menancap di perutnya. Lagi-lagi, dia selamat. Ketiga kali dia ditemukan Pain—leader gengnya—dengan leher tergantung tali di dalam kamarnya. Dia selamat karena Pain datang tak lama setelah dia menggantung dirinya. Keempat kali dia ditemukan oleh kekasihnya—Sasori—hendak melompat dari atap kampusnya. Dia berhasil ditarik oleh Sasori dan hanya terluka dibagian lengannya. Kali ini dia mencoba memotong nadinya. Entah diapa yang akan menemukannya kali ini. Yang pasti dia berharap tak akan ada yang menggagalkannya hari ini.

Dia sudah tak tahan lagi berada di dunia ini. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya—Namikaze Minato dan Kushina—beserta kedua adiknya—Kyuubi dan Naruto—dia selalu merasa bersalah. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kejadian lima tahun yang lalu itu. Tepat dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**5 Mei**

"Gomenasai, _Dei-_kun.Kaasan _dan _Tousan _ada urusan di luar kota, jadi pesta ulang tahunmu harus _Tousan_ batalkan dan _Tousan _adakan minggu depan. Tak apa 'kan?" tanya pemuda paruh baya bernama Namikaze Minato itu pada anak sulungnya yang kini tengah berdiri sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir saja keluar._

"_Tapi Dei mau hari ini! Minggu depan bukan ulang tahun Dei lagi!"_

"Tousan _tidak bisa sekarang, Dei-_kun._" Minato mengacak rambut panjang Deidara perlahan. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti dadanya ketika melihat air mata Deidara yang perlahan jatuh membasahi wajah cantiknya._

"_Baiklah! Tapi Dei ikut kalian!" pinta Deidara._

_Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tinggal di sini bersama Iruka, Dei-_kun_. Kyuubi dan Naruto yang akan ikut."_

_Kesal. Deidara berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Dia masuk ke kamarnya yang di dominasi warna kuning cerah itu lalu membanting pintu kayu yang menjadi pembatas kamarnya dengan dunia luar. Minato mengejarnya, meninggalkan Kushina yang sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan Kyuubi dan Naruto yang saat itu masih berusia lima tahun._

_Perlahan Minato mengetuk pintu kamar Deidara. Tak ada jawaban dari Deidara yang sedang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Air matanya terus mengalir karena kesal sekaligus sedih entah karena apa._

"_Dei-_kun_, maafkan _Tousan. Tousan _janji besok _Tousan _dan _Kaasan _akan kembali," ujar Minato._

"_Pergi saja sana! Tak usah kembali juga tak apa! Toh, kalian akan melupakanku juga!" teriak Deidara._

_Minato tersenyum miris, perlahan sebelum dia meninggalkan kamar Deidara, dia berkata, "_Tousan, Kaasan, _Naru dan Kyuu sangat menyayangi Dei-_kun_." Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan kamar Deidara._

_Deidara hanya diam. Tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan Minato. Tanpa tahu itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Hari terakhir dimana Deidara bisa mendengar kata sayang dari bibir kedua orang tuanya._

_._

_._

_._

Lagi-lagi air mata Deidara mengalir mengingat kenangan itu. Tangannya lemas dan tak mampu lagi memegang gunting itu dengan erat. Dilempanya gunting itu ke sembarang arah. Tak peduli lagi kalau gunting itu akan mengenai tubuhnya atau tidak.

"Aaarrghh!" Deidara berteriak. Suaranya serak dan parau. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, bagai dihujam beribu jarum. Deidara tergeletak di atas tatami yang menjadi alas apartemen sederhananya itu. Memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa begitu sakit. Deidara benci rasa sakit itu.

"Kenapa tak Kaubiarkan aku ikut bersama mereka waktu itu, Tuhan?" bisik Deidara, "kenapa tidak Kau biarkan aku bertemu mereka?"

Deidara meringkuk bagai anak kucing kedinginan. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sepi. Dia merasa kesepian. Kemana orang-orang yang dia cintai pergi? Kemana? Kenapa mereka meninggalkan Deidara sendirian seperti ini?

'Tok-tok'

Pintu apartemen Deidara di ketuk dari luar. Deidara bangkit perlahan, bertumpu pada dinding lalu melangkah gontai menuju pintu itu. Terasa sangat jauh hingga peluh membasahi tubuh Deidara. Tangan mungilnya memutar kenop pintu kayu itu. Terbuka. Kedua mata Deidara membulat ketika melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Iruka dan Kakashi—paman yang mengurusnya—serta Sasori dan teman-temannya dari _Akatsuki_.

"Ruka-_Jisan…_"

Sneyuman Iruka mengembang ketika mendengar suara pemuda bersurai kuning panjang yang sudah lama tak mereka dengar. Segera Iruka menghambur memeluk tubuh Deidara yang masih lebih mungil darinya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Deidara balas memeluk tubuh Iruka erat. Pamannya yang sering dia panggil 'Ruka-_Jisan_' itu memang begitu dekat dengannya sampai lima tahun lalu. Tak heran jika Deidara merindukan pelukan hangat dari pamannya yang sudah dia anggap orang tuanya itu.

"Kau kemana saja?! Sudah lima tahun kami mencarimu! Untung kami bertemu Sasori dan teman-temanmu!" omel Iruka. Deidara tersenyum tipis lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Mereka duduk melingkar di tengah ruangan sempit itu. Sasori duduk di samping Deidara lalu menggengam tangannya erat. Tak tahan, Sasori langsung memeluk tubuh Deidara seerat mungkin, seakan takut kehilangan kehangatan tubuh mungil milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kupikir kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti tahun lalu," bisik Sasori gusar.

"Hal bodoh apa yang dilakukan oleh Deidara?" tanya Kakashi yang sedari tadi diam. Tatapan menusuk dia lemparkan pada Deidara.

Konan kemudian berkata, "Dia mencoba bunuh diri setiap ulang tahunnya."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kakashi merasa kesal dan hampir saja menampar Deidara yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya itu kalau saja tak ditahan oleh Iruka. Iruka tahu Kakashi agak keras pada Deidara karena dia sayang pada Deidara, tapi menyakitinya di saat seperti ini sangatlah tidak tepat untuk dilakukan. Iruka mengelus pipi Deidara dan menghapus air mata Deidara yang masih mengalir dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Iruka lembut.

Deidara menunduk kemudian menjawab pelan, "Aku ingin menyusul mereka, _Jisan…_"

Mencelos hati Iruka saat mendengarnya. Dia tahu Deidara masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri sampai-sampai dia pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah yang merupakan peninggalan keluarga Namikaze itu untuk melupakan kenangan bersama orang tuanya dan adik-adiknya.

"Kenapa? Kami ada di sini bersamamu, Dei." Itachi mendekat dan mengacak rambut Deidara pelan. Sulung Uchiha itu tahu benar cara menenangkan seseorang, terlebih Deidara yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Itachi benar, Dei. Kami ini keluargamu." Kini giliran Kisame menenangkannya. Walau manusia yang satu itu terlihat menyeramkan karena wajahnya yang seperti hiu, dia berhati lembut dan hangat.

Deidara mengalikan pandangannya pada teman-teman _Akatsuki_ yang lain. Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Pain dan Sasori tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Deidara tak tahan untuk tak menumpahkan air matanya. Dia memeluk tubuh Sasori erat dan menangis di dada kekasihnya itu. Baru dia sadari sekarang bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya begitu memperhatikannya. Bukan merekalah yang menjauhi Deidara dan membuatnya kesepian, tapi Deidara sendirilah yang melakukannya dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Sasori mengecup dahi Deidara perlahan disambut sorak tawa dan ejekan ringan dari yang lainnya. Deidara terkekeh pelan. Setelah lima tahun tak tertawa, baru kali ini dia bisa tertawa begitu lepas. Karena keluarganya. Keluarga barunya yang menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Dia bahagia.

Dan sekarang dia tak membenci ulang tahunnya lagi.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Ngetik kilat!

Gimana? Ancur ya? Gomen! Soalnya buru-buru banget! TT-TT

Sebelumnya, _Happy Birthday_ buat Deidara, _My favorite character in Naruto_. Semoga tenang di alammu ya, Nak~ /plak

Oke, mind to review?


End file.
